Episode 210 (17th February 1987)
Plot Pat has a black eye which is picked up on by the residents. Kathy says she deserved it for being evil. Den tests Jan on the prices of the drinks in The Vic and is disappointed when she gets them wrong. Jan sees Pat's face and tells her to make herself presentable for customers. Mary enjoys seeing Mehmet hated; he calls her a pest. Naima flirts with Simon in front of Rezaul when he follows her into The Vic. Mary tells Den that Mehmet knew the deal with Kathy was a scam. Den tells Pete and the pair decide Mehmet must be taught a lesson. Barry hands himself in to the police over the damage he caused to Ali's cab. Tony decides to get involved with Den and Pete in beating Mehmet up. The three head to the café in search of Mehmet but he is nowhere to be found. Ali goes searching for him to warn him of what is about to happen. Hannah is unimpressed with Tony for not fixing the kitchen sink. She calls him feeble and then tells him exactly how she felt when Mehmet tried chatting her up, before telling him he does not care about her. Jan tries to work out what is going on between Den and Pete but Den refuses to tell her, annoying her. Pat and Simon's relationship behind the bar fractures even further. Nick tries flirting with Jan so Den pulls his hair and threatens him. Nick then ignores Dot, who follows him, so he grabs her and asks her if she grassed Barry up to the police, although she vehemently denies. Jan asks around about what Den and Pete are up to, so Colin goes to investigate. Den, Pete and Tony find Mehmet and chase him. Mehmet hides and then accidentally shoves Hannah to the ground as he runs into the Square gardens. Den, Pete and Tony lock Mehmet in the gardens and beat him up as he helplessly shouts. The residents head outside and witness the beating. Dot is distressed while Hannah is horrified by what she sees. Colin helps Mehmet once the men release him. Jan is still unaware of where Den is; Pat makes a remark to her about seeing the real Den for who he is and how he treated Angie. Colin thinks he should call the police over Mehmet's beating but Barry says he is living in the wrong neighbourhood. Pat makes a comment about Naima using Simon to get rid of Rezaul and then suggests he tries his luck with Barry and Colin. Simon slaps Pat for her comments and makes her cry. Jan has a go at Pat and Den then walks in on the arguing. He tells everyone to get back to work. Ali returns to the café and finds Mehmet beaten up. Mehmet spits in his face. Den tells Jan she handled the situation with Pat incorrectly. He then accidentally calls her Angie whilst shouting at her. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Mary - Linda Davidson *Tony - Oscar James *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Pete - Peter Dean *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Lofty - Tom Watt *Tom - Donald Tandy *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *Naima - Shreela Ghosh Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Let's just say we need to chat with Big Brother urgent, that's all. So where is he, Ali?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,250,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes